


Testing HTML

by testy, testy2



Category: Testing
Genre: M/M, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	1. Chapter 1

These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. We need to neutralize the homing signal. Each unit has total environmental control, gravity, temperature, atmosphere, light, in a protective field. Sensors show energy readings in your area. We had a forced chamber explosion in the resonator coil. Field strength has increased by 3,000 percent.  
  
Deflector power at maximum. Energy discharge in six seconds. Warp reactor core primary coolant failure. Fluctuate phaser resonance frequencies. Resistance is futile. Recommend we adjust shield harmonics to the upper EM band when proceeding. These appear to be some kind of power-wave-guide conduits which allow them to work collectively as they perform ship functions. Increase deflector modulation to upper frequency band.  
  
Shields up. I recommend we transfer power to phasers and arm the photon torpedoes. Something strange on the detector circuit. The weapons must have disrupted our communicators. You saw something as tasty as meat, but inorganically materialized out of patterns used by our transporters. Captain, the most elementary and valuable statement in science, the beginning of wisdom, is 'I do not know.' All transporters off.  
  
Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation?  
  
Unidentified vessel travelling at sub warp speed, bearing 235.7. Fluctuations in energy readings from it, Captain. All transporters off. A strange set-up, but I'd say the graviton generator is depolarized. The dark colourings of the scrapes are the leavings of natural rubber, a type of non-conductive sole used by researchers experimenting with electricity. The molecules must have been partly de-phased by the anyon beam.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is text.

And more text.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is text.

And more text.


	4. Chapter 4

Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter. Testing adding a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter. Adding a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting 

 

Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting Testing tsting


	7. Chapter 7

asdgtdshydthyy


End file.
